


Coast City

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for DCU Bang 2018-Summary:(Set after season 3) Oliver and Felicity rent a beach house in Coast City for the sunner. Oliver struggles with what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Ex girlfriends, an ex wife and his sister complicate matters by showing up to remind Oliver and Felicity of the life they have left behind. In the end Oliver makes a discision and Felicity agrees-Art post:Here





	1. Header

**Story Title:** Coast City  
**Author(s):** Sidhe_faerie  
**Beta Reader(s):** aurabear  
**Word Count:**  
**Story Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, Rpy Harper, John Diggle, Donna Smoak, Mckenna Hall, Original Characters  
**Fandom/Universe:** Arrow  
**Summary:** (Set after season 3) Oliver and Felicity rent a beach house in Coast City for the sunner. Oliver struggles with what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Ex girlfriends, an ex wife and his sister complicate matters by showing up to remind Oliver and Felicity of the life they have left behind. In the end Oliver makes a discision and Felicity agrees  
**Art:** [Art by Sandy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494686)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long horrible year. The only bright spot was the night in Nanda Parbat when Oliver and Felicity finally made their feelings clear to each other. But even that was bittersweet. They parted not knowing if they would ever see each other again.

Fate brought them back together and now they had a chance to be happy. They took the chance without hesitating. They realized it might be the only one they would ever get.

Oliver and Felicity left Starling City without a plan. They had no idea where they were going when they left. All they knew was that they wanted to be together and that was enough.

There were conditions to the trip. They had to leave their gear behind. Felicity left all her tech except for her smartphone. In return, Oliver left his bow. They didn’t need their gear for what they were going to do for the summer. They just needed each other and a lovely green Porsche.    

Oliver and Felicity drove south. They stayed in a chain motel in Coast City for the first night. It was just on the edge of town. They found a tourist guide in their room and decided to stay in Coast City for the summer.

Coast City was close enough that they could get home, if they were really needed yet far enough away for them to be alone and in love.

Felicity found a rental on line using her smartphone. She transferred funds for the entire summer and a security deposit without seeing it first. As far as the rental company knew, Megan and Jonas King were on their first vacation as a newlywed couple. They signed the lease and picked up the keys the next morning.  

They planned to stay until Labor Day. After that they had no plan. For now, they would hide away from the world and just be in love. 

Their rental was a one bedroom beach house just down the beach from Westbury Point Amusement park. It was in the middle of a row of summer rentals. It had a deck and a backdoor that opened up onto the beach. There was even a carport for the Porsche. Everything they needed was there.

Late one morning, a few weeks after they arrived, Felicity stood on the deck of the beach house barefoot in shorts and a bikini top. She looked out into the surf and wondered at the sheer luck of finding such a great place on such short notice. She was lucky she had quick fingers.

“What are you doing out here?” Oliver asked as he poked his head out the French doors. “I thought we were going to the beach.”

“We are. I was just admiring the view.” Felicity turned around and admired him as he stood there in shorts and obviously nothing else. She was also lucky to have Oliver.

“It’s nice but it isn’t as beautiful as you.” Oliver held his hand out to her. “Come on let's go.”

Felicity took his hand and let Oliver lead her inside. She pulled the door closed behind her and looked at him. “Where is the cooler?”

“It’s next to the back door with the beach bag and the blanket.” Oliver smiled. “I had everything ready. All I needed was you.”

Felicity slipped her finger into the waistband of his shorts. “And your bathing suit unless you're going to skinny dip. I would love that but I don't think the neighbors would be thrilled about it.”

“Right. The neighbors. Which ones would complain do you think? The two gay guys or the middle-aged woman?” Oliver grinned. “It doesn't matter. I wasn't planning on swimming.”

“I see your point. But I’m going to get wet and not by myself.” Felicity shook a finger at him.

Oliver looked at her finger and started to laugh. He looked at her and licked his lips. “Felicity, I would be happy to help you get wet.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver then at her finger. She snatched it back. “Ugh. Why do I always do that?”

“I must bring it out in you. Let’s go have our picnic.” Oliver led her to the back door and handed her the beach bag.

Felicity slipped on her flip flops and said nothing as they headed out the door.

They found a spot near the surf that didn't have a lot of seaweed around it. They spread the blanket and sat down.

Felicity dug in the beach bag and pulled out the sun block. “Here do me... Um.... do my back.”

Oliver just chuckled and took the sun block from her. He knelt behind her and kissed her shoulder. “I'll be happy to do your back, your front, and you.”

Felicity giggled. “Perv!”

Oliver put the lotion on his hands and dipped his calloused fingers into the waistband of her shorts making her gasp. He slowly slid his hands up her back and over her shoulders. He ran his fingers under her straps as he went. He pulled back and put more lotion on his hands then ran his hands around her waist dipping his fingers into her shorts again. He smiled when she moaned softly. He worked his way up her ribs and slid his little fingers under the bottom of her bikini top.

Felicity grabbed his hands. “Hey! Are you trying to seduce me?”

“You? Always.” Oliver got up and handed the sun block to her.

Felicity raised an amused eye brow at him. “Wow. Is that all you think about?”

“No.” Oliver smiled softly. “But it is my favorite thing.”

“Turn around and I'll put some sun block on your back.” Felicity got up on her knees.

“I think after all that time on the island. I'm past that.” Oliver said.

“Do it to make me feel better.” Felicity said as she waited for him to turn around.

Oliver gave her a lusty look and turned around.

“You have such a dirty mind.” Felicity said as she rubbed lotion over his shoulders and back. She hesitated when she came to the fresh brand on his back. It was the only reminder of the nightmare that had happened to them.

“We are going to need a shower later.... together.” Oliver chuckled. “This stuff smells horrible.”

“Oh! I was planning on it.” Felicity said. “Then maybe some hot sexy times in the bed for good measure.”

“Felicity.” Oliver chuckled. “I love you.”

Felicity rubbed lotion on his bicep. “I love you too. Let's eat. I'm hungry.”

Oliver wiped his hands on his shorts. He moved to face her on the blanket and pulled the cooler over to start taking out the containers. “It’s the sea air, I think.”

“I suppose so. I’ve just been hungry a lot lately.” Felicity finished applying sun block to her arms legs and chest. She wiped her hands on a beach towel before picking up one of the containers of salad.

“We have been working up an appetite.” Oliver handed her a fork. He looked around and smiled. “I like it here. I'm going to hate it when we have to leave.”

“Me too.” Felicity said as she looked out over the water. “I was afraid that this place might remind you of the island but you seem to be okay with it.”

“You're here. That's why it’s okay.” Oliver handed her a bottle of water. “I would have never come here on my own. I would have gone into the mountains to a log cabin with no electricity and outdoor plumbing.”

“You won’t be picking our next place.” Felicity said. “I don’t like roughing it.”

Oliver nodded. “I know there’s no Wi-Fi in the middle of nowhere. Felicity, maybe we should talk about what we are going to do at the end of the summer. We could go home and check in with everybody or we could find a place of our own if we decide to stay.”

“I’m not ready to think about the end of the summer yet. I just want to stay in the moment for now.” Felicity looked out over the water. “I’m not ready to go back to our night job. It takes a lot out of both of us and that’s not good. Oliver, I know we do a lot of good but it comes at a price.”

“I know. You’re right. We need this break.” Oliver agreed. “But we are going to need to make some plans soon. We’re going to need jobs soon. We’ll need money to live on.”

“You could be a short order cook at a diner.” Felicity suggested. “Or you could deliver pizza in the Porsche.”

“I would like to open restaurant one day.” Oliver shrugged. “Or we could go in together and open an internet cafe.”

“I wonder if Thea reopened the club.” Felicity said. “You could work for her, if we go home.”

Oliver scowled. “We had our base under there. I don't think she wants to reopen it anyway. There’s too many memories of Roy.”

“Speaking of Roy, he sent me an email this morning. He's in Gotham.” Felicity skewered a tomato and looked at it. “He met some guy in a bat costume when he was running down a purse snatcher. When Roy told him he was from Starling City, the guy said he knew you. He told Roy that you, Tommy and he TP'ed the headmasters office at some prep school.”

Oliver looked up from his salad, shocked. He laughed. “Tell Roy that the next time he sees the bat guy, he should tell him that I saw the way he was looking at your ass when we were there last time.”

“What are you talking about? We have only been to Gotham together once and that was for the meeting with Bruce Wayne.” Felicity was confused. She didn't remember anyone looking at her ass. She frowned.

Oliver waited. He knew she would figure it out.

“Oh my god!” Felicity put her hand over her mouth then whispered. “Bruce Wayne is the bat guy.”

“Um hum. But I think he calls himself Batman.” Oliver grinned.

“Wow!” Felicity looked annoyed. “Am I some kind of vigilante aphrodisiac or something? You. Barry. Bruce. Ray. You all wanted to date me.”

“Bruce asked you out?” Oliver looked annoyed. “If I had known ....”

“I told him ‘no’.” Felicity reached out and put her hand on his knee and winked. “He's not as hot as you.”

“Definitely not.” Oliver chuckled. “He dresses up like a bat and calls himself Batman. Everybody thinks I'm crazy but I’m not that crazy.”

Felicity laughed. “Yeah you seem a little less crazy in comparison.”

“A little?” Oliver was offended.

“You dressed up in green leather like Robin Hood for three years.” Felicity poked at her salad with her fork. “That's a little crazy.”

“Okay. Yeah.” Oliver nodded. “I thought you liked my green leather.

“Not the green leather but the way your ass looks in those pants was very distracting.” Felicity said. “No more talk of our night job. Let’s just enjoy the day.

“Agreed. Ready for cake?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at her half-eaten salad then set it aside. “Yes!”

Oliver opened the container with the cake in it and set it between them. He smiled.

Felicity gasped at the emerald ring sitting in the middle of the icing. “Is that....? Oh Oliver!”

“Felicity Megan Smoak will you marry me?” Oliver smiled as he watched her pick the ring out of the icing.

Felicity sat there holding the icing covered ring and just nodded with happy tears in her eyes.

Oliver took the ring from her and wiped it off with a wet nap from the beach bag. He put it on her finger. It was still a little sticky.

“Wait. We can’t get married. You need an annulment.” Felicity said. “I'll send an email to Nyssa.”

“I already did, right after we got here. I should be getting the papers soon.” Oliver said. “When that is finalized, we can get married.”

“Oliver.” Felicity looked at her hand. “I want everybody to be at the wedding. Nyssa. Roy. Everybody.”

“I thought you might. Why don't we do it here at the end of the summer? Right here on the beach. Everybody could come, even Roy.” Oliver tangled his fingers with hers as he held her hand.

Felicity nodded. “I like that idea. I miss Roy.”

“Maybe I can find someone else to train when we go back home.” Oliver said. “Laurel had Nyssa to train her and Thea is better because of her training with Malcolm. I learned some things in Nanda Parbat that I could teach to a new recruit.”

“So you do want to go back? Because it sounds like you’ve already made up your mind.” Felicity asked.

“I’m just thinking out loud. I don’t know what I want just now. We still have time to make up our minds.” Oliver said. “if we go back, it won’t be until September and definitely not until after the wedding.”

Felicity smiled and nodded. She looked down at her ring. “Mrs. Felicity Queen. I'm going to like hearing that.”

“Unless you want me to be Mr. Smoak.” Oliver laughed.

“No!” Felicity took a piece of the messy cake on her fork and held it out to Oliver. “We are going to eat this cake. Open!”

“Then can we have a shower and sexy times?” Oliver gave her a lusty look.

“Oh yeah.” Felicity smiled as Oliver ate the cake off her fork.

>>\---->


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

When they finished the cake, they threw the containers back in the cooler and picked up the blanket and beach bag before heading inside.

They dumped it all by the back door and headed straight for the shower. They left a trail of clothes through the house as the went.

Felicity moved fast but Oliver caught up to her and lifted her up in the air the sunblock made her slippery and he almost dropped her.

Felicity let out a string of giggles as she slipped down his hard chest.

They kissed slowly letting the moment curl around them before they parted breathless and flushed.

Felicity reached over and turned on the water and checked it before pulling Oliver under the spray with her.

The warm water flowed over them as they kissed again. Oliver licked her bottom lip to get her to open up to him he tasted icing on her tongue. She moaned softly as he kissed her.

Felicity pulled back finally for air. She put her hands on his chest. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. “I’m so happy.”

“I just get happier every day.” Oliver gave her a dazzling smile. “You are my happy story and I don’t want it to ever end. Who knew when I brought you that bullet riddled lap top that we would be together and happy?”

“I certainly never did.” Felicity leaned against his chest. “Well maybe a little bit.”

“Because you think I’m cute.” Oliver slid his hands down to her hips. He pressed his erection against her almost teasing her. “I think you’re cute too.”

“Show me.” Felicity wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Oliver lifter her up by her hips and pinned her to the shower wall. Felicity put her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She was completely open to him. Even then, she gasped as he entered her.

Oliver rocked inside of her slowly making her moan. He kissed her neck and moved his hips quickly inside her. The friction of his hips moving against her made the sensations more intense.  Soon he could feel her starting to come. He kept moving until she came hard in his arms.

Oliver came with a growl deep inside her. Every time he made love to her, it was so natural and it made him feel like he was finally with the right woman after a long search.  No one had ever made him feel things that Felicity made him feel.

Oliver held on to Felicity as she lowered her legs to the floor of the shower.

“Wow! How is it that you always make me do that?” Felicity leaned her head against his chest. “Every time. It’s just so… intense.”

“We are made for each other. That is the only explanation I can think of.” Oliver tilted her face up to look in her eyes. “I’m so glad that I finally came to my senses and decided to be with you.”

Felicity smiled up at him. “Me too. I need a nap. Join me?”

Oliver reached over and turned off the water. He held on to her as he reached for a towel just outside of the shower. He wrapped the towel around her carefully.

“Thank you.” Felicity looked up at him and smiled. She held on to his shoulder as they got out of the shower. “I love how you take care of me.”

“It’s only fair.” Oliver shrugged. “I don’t think I would be alive if it wasn’t for you. We have been through a lot and we made it through because you believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself.”

Felicity rubbed his chest over his heart. “That was because I saw your good heart. That was all I needed to believe in you and to love you.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

“Wait! Put me down! I don’t want this wet towel in the bed with us.” Felicity said.

Oliver put her down and watched as she reached over and picked up one of his t shirts and pulled it over her head. She dropped the towel at her feet and threw it back into the bathroom.

Felicity jumped into the middle of the bed and pulled his hand until he climbed in with her. She put her head on his chest when he settled down on the bed.

“We are so lazy aren’t we? We get up late in the morning and we take naps and go to bed early.” Felicity said. She yawned as if to prove her point. 

“We aren’t always asleep when we are in bed.” Oliver said.

“Hum.” Felicity mumbled as she snuggled in his arms.

Oliver looked down and when saw her eyes close, he smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes too.

>>\---->

 

When they woke up it was already dark. Felicity found something in the fridge for a light supper and brought it to Oliver in bed.

“What did you find?” Oliver looked at the tray. “Chicken and potato salad again?”

“I’m not cooking. I’m on vacation.” Felicity picked up a chicken leg and bit into it.

“You can’t cook. Remember the scrambled eggs you made the first night we were here?” Oliver grinned.

“They weren’t that bad.” Felicity shrugged.

“Scrambled eggs aren’t supposed to crunch.” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “I hate cooking. I am happy to let you do it.”

“Did I ever tell you the first thing I ever killed was a bird?” Oliver picked up the chicken thigh. “I was starving and I had to eat something. “

“You never told me that. So no birds on the menu from now on?” Felicity looked at him as he poked at the potato salad on his plate. “What’s wrong? Did you kill a potato too?”

“I’m just worried about everyone. I feel like I should be out with them.” Oliver said as he looked out the window.

“We are here because they can handle it. This is a well-deserved break for both of us. Eat something and stop feeling guilty about things you shouldn’t. They have it handled.” Felicity said.

“Easier said than done.” Oliver picked up the chicken again and took a bite.

“We need the break and we need time to explore us.” Felicity said. “You have almost died so many times I’ve lost count. Let’s just be safe for a little while.”

“For you I will try. I’m just restless. I need to train. It’s been a while.” Oliver said.

“And here I thought I was enough of a workout.” Felicity smirked. “Why don’t you take a run on the beach in the morning? We can find a gym we can both work out in that doesn’t require a long-term membership. I’m sure there is some little boxing gym around here somewhere.”

“I can ask the guys next door.” Oliver said.

“I’ll ask the guys next door because they won’t be able to talk if you do. They’ll be too busy drooling. I’ve seen how they were looking at you when we first got here.” Felicity grinned.

“I better let you do it then.” Oliver laughed. He took one last sip of his iced tea and sat back against the headboard. “I’m surprised that they don’t recognize me.”

“Because you’re Oliver Queen? I thought they would too. But you don’t really look like your photos right now.” Felicity licked her fingers “All done?”

“Yeah.” Oliver rubbed her back. “We should go do something tomorrow. Do you want to go to the amusement park?”

Felicity looked back at him and got up to put the tray in the kitchen. “Only if you win me something.”

“Deal.”  Oliver smiled up at her.

“I’ll be right back.” Felicity picked up the tray and took it in the kitchen.

“I’ll be right here.” Oliver said half to himself as he watched her leave. 

Felicity came back to bed and they snuggled up together and went back to sleep.      

>>\---->

 

Oliver awoke around dawn. It was too early to wake up Felicity. She wasn’t exactly a morning person. He eased himself out of the bed and got dressed in shorts and a t shirt.

Oliver went into the kitchen and made coffee. He set the timer to start in an hour. He thought that would be enough time for him to take a run on the beach.

Oliver hoped that would help some of his restlessness. It wasn’t as easy as he thought to make the adjustment from always on alert to being relaxed. He was trying as best that he could but he felt like he was failing.   

Oliver scribbled a note and left it by his side of the bed. He didn’t want her to wake up and not know where he was. He told her the coffee would be ready by the time he got back.

Oliver headed out the back door and started running. He ran slowly at first to loosen up then he started to run faster after he had warmed up. He had no idea how far he had gone before he decided to turn around.

>>\---->

 

Felicity sniffed sleepily. She smelled coffee. She opened one eye. She saw the empty pillow next to her then saw a folded piece of paper on the night table. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then plucked the note off the night table to read it. She squinted to read it then she nodded.

“Coffee. I need coffee.” Felicity mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup and sat down at the kitchen table.

She looked around but Oliver wasn’t back yet. She got up and made some toast and waited.

Oliver stretched on a rock on the beach before he headed for the beach house. He walked to the back door and noticed the gay couple was out on their deck having breakfast. He chuckled at their expression when he pulled off his shirt and wiped the sweat off his chest. He nodded as he walked to the back door.

Felicity looked up and smiled when he came in and threw his sweaty t shirt in the pile of dirty laundry by the washer at the back door. “Hey. Thanks for the coffee. How was your run?”

“Sandy but I feel a little better.” Oliver poured a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table with her. “I should probably do it every morning. I don’t want to get fat.”

“It would take a lot for you to get fat.” Felicity leaned over and poked him in the ribs. “You have absolutely no body fat as it is.”

“I have some.” Oliver laughed. “Are you ready to go to the amusement park?”

“Yeah. I just have to get dressed.” Felicity looked at her coffee cup. “I’m just going to finish my coffee first. Did you run in that direction?”

“Yeah. I ran past it. There is a Ferris wheel and a rollercoaster.” Oliver took a sip of coffee and smiled. “The rollercoaster is one of those old wooden ones. It looks pretty mild.”

“No rollercoasters or Ferris wheels.” Felicity pointed her finger at him. “I’m afraid of heights, remember?

“Come on Felicity! If you get scared you can bury your face in my shoulder and hang on to me really tight.” Oliver grabbed her finger and kissed it. “Trust me Felicity. It’s not a very high rollercoaster. Now the Ferris wheel…”

“Oh! Definitely not the Ferris wheel. I went on one with my cousin once and we got stuck at the top then she started to rock the seat. When we got down on the ground, I punched her in the nose. I think I broke it.” Felicity took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. She had a nose job when she grew up.”

Oliver laughed. “I’ve seen you when you’re mad. She got off easy.”

“Mom made me apologize but my cousin didn’t invite me to the sleep over she had the next weekend.” Felicity laughed. “That was the time one of her friends snuck in some booze and they all got drunk. She was grounded for a month. I kinda wished I had been there to see that.”

“I bet. Tommy and I had sleep overs like that all the time. I don’t think we ever got grounded.” Oliver said. “Do you want me to fix some eggs before we go?”

“No. If I’m going on a roller coaster with you, I don’t think I should eat very much. The piece of toast I had while I was waiting for you is enough.” Felicity pushed the plate with the second slice towards him. “You want the other one?”

“Sure. Go get dressed. I’ll shower after you’re done.” Oliver picked up the toast and took a bite. “I wonder what kind of games they have.”

“Whatever they are, they are all fixed.” Felicity said. She kissed him on the cheek as she passed him on the way to the shower.

Oliver smiled as he turned to watch her walk into the bathroom in his t shirt. He looked at the toast in his hand and put it back on the plate. He sat back and took a long sip of his coffee and waited for her to get out of the bathroom.

Felicity came out in a towel and headed to the bed room to change. She pulled a pink top and denim shorts out of the drawer and put them on the bed. She grabbed a bra and panties and got dressed. She went in to the kitchen and found Oliver putting clothes in the washer.

“What are you doing?” Felicity looked around the coffee cups and the toast plate was in the dish drainer and the trash had been emptied. 

“Laundry. The clothes are piling up. I thought I’d get a start on them while you were getting dressed.” Oliver shut the lid and started the machine.

“I never realized how domestic you are.” Felicity looked at him. “Dishes. Cooking. Laundry. Are you going to scrub the toilet and clean the oven too?”

“I can if you want me to.” Oliver smiled and winked at her. “Like you said you’re on vacation.”

“Uh huh.” Felicity just stared at him confused.

Oliver chuckled at her expression. He kissed her gently on the lips and went to take a shower.

Oliver reappeared in khaki shorts and a polo shirt thirty minutes later. He slipped his bare feet in the dockers by the front door. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Felicity straightened up from tying her pink sneakers. “I put the clothes in the dryer.”

“Thanks. Let’s go.” Oliver held out his hand and gave hers a squeeze when she took it. They got in the car and went the short distance to the Westbury Point Amusement Park.

>>\---->


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Oliver paid the admission and bought ride tickets. They went inside and started to walk around.

Oliver held her hand and pointed to one of the rides. “Do you want to go on the swing thing?”

“Are you serious? Too much like our night job.” Felicity bumped him with her shoulder playfully.

“We should go on something.” Oliver looked around to see what else there was.  

“We are going on the rollercoaster. Let’s get in line.” Felicity pulled him by the hand towards the line.

“Don’t you want to look around first?” Oliver let her pull him along.

Felicity stopped and tilted her head at him. “I want to ride the rollercoaster with you then play games and eat too much junk food.”

“I like that plan.” Oliver led her over to the line for the rollercoaster. “Hey! There is a merry go round. We can get on that too.”

Felicity glanced over and nodded. “I’ll get on that but that’s it. I don’t really like rides.”

Oliver and Felicity didn't have to wait too long in line to get to the front.

They got in the car and the bar came down. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist.

“Oliver, hold on to me. I don’t want to fall out.” Felicity said.

“I've got you.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

The car started to move slowly. They climbed the first big drop.

“Oh frack!” Felicity looked ahead at the drop.

Oliver tightened his grip on her waist. “I've got you.”

Felicity buried her face in Oliver’s shoulder. She screamed as they started to descend.

Oliver laughed and held on to her and the bar.

They flew over the rails for the next few minutes until they reached the end. They came to a gentle stop where they had started.

Oliver let go of Felicity's waist and pried her off his shoulder. “Felicity, it’s over. You can let go now.”

“Can't. Still. Shaking.” Felicity looked up at him with wide eyes. “That. Wasn't. Fun.”

“Felicity, come on. We'll go get a drink then hit the games.” Oliver stood up with her and steadied her as she got out of the car.

Oliver got her to the gate. “Feeling better?”

“Yes.” Felicity nodded. She pointed her finger at him. “I'm not doing that again.”

Oliver sighed. “Okay. But you have to admit it was fun. You like excitement. Don't lie.”

“I don't like excitement like that.” Felicity put her hands on his hips. “I don't mind a little fear during a mission but that was just crazy scary.”

“Sorry. I thought you would like it.” Oliver sighed. He took her hand. “Forgive me?”

“Buy me a funnel cake and I'll think about it.” Felicity pulled him over toward the food carts.

Oliver smiled and let her lead her over. He liked holding hands with her out in public.

“Oliver!?” A woman's voice called out. “Oliver Queen!”

Oliver and Felicity turned to look. It was Mckenna.

“What are you doing in Coast City?” Mckenna asked as she walked up to them. She had a slight limp from her gunshot wound a few years ago.

“My fiancé and I are on vacation. Oliver held up Felicity's hand. Felicity Smoak meet Mckenna Hall.”

“It’s Mckenna Williams now.” She holds up her hand to show her wedding ring. She smiled. “So you are settling down finally. Nice to hear. I knew it would happen someday.”

Oliver smiled and looked embarrassed.

“When are you due?” Felicity asked. She pointed to Mckenna’s stomach.

“In less than four months.” Mckenna smiled. “How did you know I was pregnant?”

“You are wearing a really loose top.” Felicity said. “Your hands and face are a little swollen too.”

“I know. I didn’t think anyone else would notice.” Mckenna looked at her hands. “How long have you and Oliver been together?”

“We’ve known each other a few years now.” Felicity nudged Oliver. “But we have only been together for a few months.”

“We were friends for a while before we were a couple.” Oliver said. He smiled down at Felicity. “Best friends.”

“I'm happy for you both.” Mckenna grinned. “Here comes my husband. Reed!”

“Hey. Hello.” A dark haired, green eyed man walked up and looked at Oliver and Felicity.

“Reed, this is Oliver Queen and his fiancé, Felicity Smoak.” Mckenna told him.

“The Oliver Queen. The one that broke your heart?” Reed grinned.

Oliver dipped his head and shifted his weight on his feet.

Felicity put her hand on his arm to comfort him. She knew he was uncomfortable by what was meant to be teasing.

“Reed!” Mckenna scolded him. “It was a mutual break up. You believe me don't you, Felicity?”

“Oh! I know it was. Oliver and I were friends when it happened. He told me about it.” Felicity said with of a smile.

“How long have you known him anyway?” Reed asked. “It sounds like he knew you when he was dating Mckenna.”

“We met a few months after he came home from the island.” Felicity said. “I was the one that encouraged him to ask Mckenna out.”

Mckenna looked at Oliver. “Is she kidding?”

“No.” Oliver shook his head. “We've been friends a long time. She has put up with a lot.”

“I see.” Mckenna laughed.

“I wore him down. Now he's wrapped around my finger. Literally.” She held up her hand to show her ring.

Oliver chuckled. “I think it was her plan all along.”

“Yep.” Felicity nodded.

“You actually look happy about it, Oliver.” Mckenna laughed.

“I am. I am actually happy for the first time in a long time.” Oliver laughed.

“We should have dinner sometime.” Felicity said. “Oliver cooks.”

“No!” Mckenna laughed. “When did that happen?”

“I could always cook a little since the island.” Oliver smiled. “It’s just not the same kinds of things.”

“Not many grocery stores carry lizard.” Felicity nudged Oliver.

Oliver bit his lip. “No they don't. I promise to cook something you'll like. No lizard. I swear.”

“Sounds good. Tomorrow night?” Mckenna asked.

“Seven thirty.” Felicity said. “Can I have your number? I'll text you the address.”

Mckenna gave her the number and Felicity texted the address back.

“Got it. That's just down the beach.” Mckenna said as she looked at it.

“We have the place for the summer.” Oliver said. “We needed to get away. Starling City has been getting a little .... “

“Too exciting.” Felicity said. “We needed a break.”

“I’m glad we bumped into you two but we should be going.” Reed said. “We have to pick up my mom at the airport.”

“Oh! You should bring her too.” Felicity said. “Right Oliver? He's going to need practice for my mom.”

“I don't think Reed's mom is anything like your mom.” Oliver said. “I don't think anyone is like your mom.”

“Oh!” Felicity looked at Oliver with an arched eyebrow.

“I like your mom. She's very unique.” Oliver smiled. “You hated my mom.”

“That's not true. She hated me because I wouldn't lie to you for her. I thought she was diabolical. You know that's true.” Felicity poked him in the ribs.

Oliver put his arm around Felicity's waist. “Yes I know.”

“Looks like you two have that covered.” Reed said “I wish we did. Mom and Mckenna don't get along.”

“No one is good enough for her baby.” Mckenna rolled her eyes. “We better go before we're late and it’s my fault. It’s not like she won’t blame me for something anyway before she leaves.”

Reed sighed and pulled Mckenna by the hand and waved to them.

“They’re cute together. Don’t you think?” Felicity smiled up at him.

“Yeah I’m glad she’s happy. Ready for that funnel cake now?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. There’s the cart. You get the stuff and I’ll find a table.” Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Felicity found a table while Oliver got the funnel cakes and drinks. He carried everything to the table and sat down.

“I asked for extra powdered sugar.” Oliver broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth.

“I was looking over there at the games. Some of the prizes are pretty cool. I think I want a big pink elephant.” Felicity said.

“Which game is that?” Oliver looked over his shoulder at the stalls. He saw the pink elephant at an archery game. “Felicity, that's an archery game. I don't think it’s fair for me to play that one.”

“Oliver, I want a pink elephant.” Felicity sucked on the straw in her drink. “I don't care if it’s fair. You could get in some practice. Please.”

“Fine but if I play that one, you have to go on another ride with me.” Oliver grinned.

“I'll go on the merry go round.” Felicity took a bite of funnel cake. “I can’t fall off of that one.”

Oliver nodded. He knew he wasn't going to get her on the Ferris wheel today. He popped a piece of funnel cake into his mouth and watched her.

Felicity was like a much more carefree version of herself. She wasn't worried or stressed. She was just .... Felicity.

Felicity saw him watching her. “Oliver, you’re staring. Do I have sugar on my face?”

“No. I just think you’re really pretty today. I mean. You’re always beautiful but today you seem different. You seem almost content.” Oliver said as he picked up another piece of fried dough.

“I’m in love with a great guy and he is about to win me a pink elephant. I’m very content at the moment.” Felicity broke off a piece of funnel cake and fed it to Oliver. “Are you content?”

Oliver took a moment to chew then took a drink. He looked at her and knew he had to tell her the truth. “I’m restless. I feel like I should be doing something. It’s hard for me to relax but I am trying, Felicity.”

“I know it’s rough for you. you’ve been on alert for so many years but I think it will get easier the longer we are from it all.” Felicity said. “I know you are wanting to go back to Starling City but are we going back to our night job? There are more than enough people to protect the city without us.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure what I want right now.” Oliver reached out and took her hand. He smiled when it was all sticky from the sugar on the funnel cake. “Whatever we decide about that, we will do it together. We have to both agree to go back or we don’t.”

“I will agree to that. In the meantime, we need to find a place where you can train. I think it may help with your restlessness.” Felicity said. “I’ll look in the listings for a small gym where we won’t be noticed.”

“You want to train too?” Oliver was surprised. “I never thought you would want to train. You are the hacker in this partnership. I’m the muscle.”

“You’re a bunch of hunky muscles.” Felicity winked at him. “I want you to teach me to fight and to use a bow. It may come in handy someday.”

“I don’t know if I want that for you.” Oliver shook his head.

“John has already taught me to use a gun. I don/t see why it’s any different.” Felicity shrugged.

 “If I do the archery game then you have to do the shooting game.” Oliver grinned.       

“Okay but I’m not that good a shot.” Felicity squinted in the direction of the shooting game. “Looks simple but you know it’s fixed.”

“If Dig trained you, I don't think there will be a problem.” Oliver grinned. “I want a teddy bear.”

“If i get you a teddy bear will you train me?” Felicity asked. “Fight training and the bow.”

“Felicity, I don't think you are going to need it, but I will train you.” Oliver gave in. “We haven't decided to go back.”

“I know but I think it will be fun.” Felicity sipped her soda then wiped her hands on a napkin. “Ready?”

Oliver popped one more piece of the funnel cake in his mouth and nodded. “Ladies first.”

Felicity laughed.

They threw away their mess and went straight to the shooting game. Oliver paid for her turn.

“What do I need to get for the teddy bear?” Felicity asked.

“Six red balloons.” The attendant smiled and stepped back. He switched on the moving target.

“Six….” Felicity picked up the gun and shot six red balloons in quick succession. She put the gun down and smiled proudly at Oliver. “There!”  

The attendant pulled down a teddy bear and handed it to her. “That’s the first one of those I’ve ever given out. That was awesome. Are you a cop or military?”

“No. I’m a computer programmer.” Felicity grinned when she saw the shocked look on the guy’s face. She looked at Oliver. “Your turn.”

Oliver nodded. “The pink one?”

“Yes.” Felicity walked with him over to the archery game.

“The lady wants an elephant. What do I need to do to win the pink one?” Oliver asked the woman in the booth.

“Six bullseyes.” The woman attendant looked Oliver up and down like he was a steak.

Oliver paid for his turn and quickly hit six bullseyes in rapid succession. He turned to Felicity and winked. “I think I was faster.”

Felicity laughed. “Yes.”

“Wow.” The woman handed him the pink elephant. “Wanna try again?”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “Do you want another one? There’s a tiger or a lion up there.”

“No. I’m good.” She handed him his teddy bear and took the elephant from him and hugged it. “Thank you. Merry go round?”

“Yeah.” Oliver kissed her and they headed for the ride.

>>\---->


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

After the ride they headed home, Felicity put the teddy bear and the elephant on a chair in the bedroom. Oliver started cooking.

“What are you making?” Felicity sniffed the air as she walked into the kitchen.

“Pasta with sauce. Are you hungry?” Oliver asked.

“No. Not yet but I will be by the time you finish cooking.” Felicity got a water out of the fridge. “I had fun today.”

“You should tell Dig how well you killed those balloons. He’d be proud.” Oliver started chopping.” I didn't realize you were that good with a gun.”

“Backing out of our agreement?” Felicity asked.

“No.” Oliver put things into the pot. “Do you want to go back to our night job? Is that why you want me to train you?”

“I haven't decided.” Felicity shrugged. “We have all summer to think about it.” 

“I will go if you want to but I’m not sure I know how I feel about it.” Oliver looked in the cupboard for a can of tomato paste. “I like not being shot at.”

“There is that.” Felicity smiled. “But we help a lot of people.”

Oliver shrugged. “I can’t keep going like I have been for much longer. I’m getting older and it’s getting harder every year that passes.”

“That’s why you were talking about recruits.” Felicity frowned. “I didn’t realize the toll this took on you. No wonder you're undecided.”

“I ache all over. The island was hard on my body. Being a vigilante and then Nanda Parbat didn’t help. Not many people go through so much physical stress.” Oliver put the lid on the pot. “I don’t even know how to relax and just live anymore.”

“That’s why we’re doing this.” Felicity moved closer and put her hand over his heart. “We both need the downtime. Just to catch our breath and find some peace.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “I’m just glad to be here with you. You’re all the peace I need.”

Felicity put her arms around him. “No more talk of our night job. Come sit on the deck with me while that sauce gets saucy.”

Oliver led her outside to sit in the deck chairs for a little while.

>>\---->

 

After dinner and a bottle of wine, Oliver and Felicity went to sleep.

Felicity woke up and eased out of bed. Oliver was lightly snoring when she looked back. She went to the bathroom then got a bottle of water from the fridge. She was standing at the patio door leading to the deck just watching the waves.

She had been up for just a short time when Oliver sat up panicked and looked around. The space next to him was empty. “Felicity! Where are you? Felicity!”

“Oliver, I'm right here.” Felicity held up a bottle of water. “I just went to get some water.”

 “I thought you were ....” Oliver took a deep breath to calm down. He reached out to her.

Felicity took his hand and let him pull her back on the bed. “I don't think the air conditioner is working. It’s hot in here.”

Oliver brushed her hair back from her face. “I hadn't noticed.”

“Why were you panicking?” Felicity asked as she opened the water and offered it to him.

Oliver took the water from her and took a sip. He handed it back to her. “I had a dream. We were in Nanda Parbat and I was holding you and you were dying from the virus.”

“Oliver I'm fine. Malcolm inoculated me just like you told him to.” Felicity closed the bottle and put the water on the night table. She caressed his cheek. “I'm fine and so are you.”

“If I had lost you because of my plan, it would have destroyed me. You are the only one that can keep me sane.” Oliver took her hand and kissed her palm.

“You're getting better at keeping yourself sane.” Felicity smiled. “You know this was a good idea. Coming here to Coast City. We both needed this. Couple time is a plus.”

“Yeah it is.” Oliver smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “We have needed some couple time for a while. I have been an ass for so long. I almost destroyed us.”

“But you didn't destroy us. We are together and we are getting married.” Felicity put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. “Come here and hold me tight.”

Oliver let her snuggle into his arms and closed his eyes. Images from his nightmare still danced in his mind. He had done some terrible things as the Hood, the Arrow and as Al Sah-Him. It was hard to shut them out of his mind at times.

“Now doesn’t that feel better.” Felicity kissed him on his jawline. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Go back to sleep.”

Oliver took a deep breath and tried to relax. He felt Felicity rubbing his chest to soothe him as he sank back into sleep. 

>>\---->

 

The sun was just starting to rise when Oliver eased out of bed. He got dressed and put a note on his pillow to let Felicity know where he was going. He slipped out the back door and started to run along the beach.

Oliver turned to go back about twenty minutes later. There was a storm forming over the water and it looked like a bad one. He made it back to the house just as the first raindrops started to fall.

Oliver looked in the bedroom and Felicity was still sleeping soundly. He smiled at her halo of blonde hair and soft snoring. It was a sight he wanted to see every morning for the rest of his life.

He went into the kitchen and made coffee before getting in the shower.

Sometime later, Felicity stirred at the smell of coffee. She looked outside at the heavy rain and sighed. There would be no beach time today. She heard someone moving around in the kitchen and got out of bed.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder. “Good morning sleepyhead.” Oliver stood in front of the stove in shorts, barefoot and shirtless.

Felicity walked into the kitchen in Oliver's t-shirt. She rubbed Oliver’s back as they stood in the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes.” Oliver said. “Do you want to eat here in the kitchen or in bed?”

“Mhmm. Bed sounds really good.” Felicity leaned her forehead against Oliver's back.

“Then go back to bed. I'll bring it in.” Oliver smiled. He flipped a pancake.

“Coffee. Bring coffee.” Felicity kissed him between his shoulder blades and went back in bed.

Oliver came into the bedroom with a tray. “Pancakes and syrup for my best girl.”

“I'm your only girl.” Felicity took the mug of coffee off the tray. “At least, I think I am.”

“Yes you are.” Oliver clinked his coffee mug to hers. “You are the only girl for me. Dig in. I slaved over a hot stove for you.”

“Yeah. I saw how hot you are.” Felicity chuckled.

“You mean 'were'.” Oliver laughed.

Felicity poured syrup on the pancakes. “Nope, I got it right the first time.”

“Hm.” Oliver smiled as he watched her take a bite.

“Oh! These are so good.” Felicity put her hand over her mouth as she talked with her mouth full.

“I'm glad you like 'em.” Oliver hesitated. “When I came back after my run, you were still asleep. You have been doing that a lot lately. Are you feeling okay?”

“I'm just tired.” Felicity took another bite.

Oliver poured syrup over his pancakes. “Just tired?”

“Yes.” Felicity looked up. “What else would I be?”

“We haven't been careful with ... you know.” Oliver sat and waited for her to catch up.

Felicity took a bite then looked up. She blinked. “Oh my god! You think I'm pregnant.”

Oliver took a breath. “We haven't been careful. Things happen.”

Felicity's eyes widened. “But pregnant. I would know.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver took a bite of pancake. He glanced up at her before he took another bite.

“We'll get a test. I'm sure you're worrying about nothing. Seeing Mckenna probably put that thought in your head.” Felicity looked at Oliver. She took a sip of coffee. “We have been going hard for three years. It was bound to catch up with me. I wish you would let it catch up to you.”

“I'm still too wired. You have only been doing this for three years. I've been doing it for eight. It’s going to take a lot longer for me to completely relax.”

“Oliver, we need to talk about what would happen if I am pregnant.” Felicity put down her fork and looked at him.

Oliver put his fork down and looked at her. “Okay.”

“If I am pregnant then we are going to have to make some decisions.” Felicity said seriously. “First, I want you to know that I will have the baby.”

“I understand. I'm glad to hear that. We're getting married.” Oliver said. “I had hoped that when we got married we would start a family.”

“Did you think about that before you asked me?” Felicity questioned.

“Yes. Of course I did.” Oliver took a sip of coffee. “Don't you want kids?”

“Yes but when we're ready.” Felicity said.

“Dig and Lyla weren't ready. I don't think anyone ever is.” Oliver reminded her. “If we have a baby now I don't see a problem. Do you see a problem?”

“No.” Felicity blinked. “Oliver do you think I'd be a good mom?”

Oliver smiled. “You're going to be a great mom. I'll be the one with questionable parenting skills.”

“Why?” Felicity reached out and took his hand.

“Your mom raised you to be responsible and work hard for what you wanted.” Oliver sighed. “My parents gave me everything and they taught me that money fixes everything. I'm not going to be a good role model.”

“You have grown so much from that spoiled playboy you used to be.” Felicity caressed his cheek. “You are a hero now. You’re my hero.”

“So are you. But can we be heroes and good. parents?” Oliver asked.

‘We can try our best.” Felicity said.

“I hope that your right. I do want us to have a family.” Oliver said.

“A big family or a small one?” Felicity asked with a soft smile.

“I think we should play it by ear.” Oliver said. “At least two, don't you think?”

“Two is good. More? I don't know.” Felicity shrugged. “I watch you and Thea and it makes me wish I had sister.”

“Two.” Oliver nodded.

“What do you want to do today?” Felicity asked. “It’s going to have to be something indoors. We could go to a museum or the planetarium.”

“We could go to the planetarium and make out in the dark.” Oliver grinned.

“I have never done that before.” Felicity giggled.

“I made out with Niki Benson on a field trip in seventh grade.” Oliver confessed. “We got caught.”

“Well at least I can still look Laurel in the eye.” Felicity chuckled.

“Laurel was never into public affection.” Oliver chuckled.

“That's not public affection that's practically public sex.” Felicity took a bit of pancake. “Seventh grade? Seriously?”

Oliver shrugged. “I started early.”

“That you will not be teaching our children.” Felicity pointed her fork at him.

“Right.” Oliver smiled at her. “So were you a late bloomer?”

“No I had boyfriends just not in seventh grade. I was too young. I skipped grades.” Felicity pointed to herself. “Genius here.”

“I wonder if our children will geniuses.” Oliver scraped the last bit of syrup from his plate.

“There's a fifty-fifty chance.” Felicity shrugged. “There's also a fifty-fifty chance we end up with drunken oversexed dropouts.”

Oliver raised his eyebrows and looked amused. “Point taken. So should we go to the planetarium or not?”

“Yes. Let's go. It could be fun.” Felicity held out her coffee cup. “More coffee.”

“Yes dear”. Oliver took her cup. He put it on the tray. “Are you finished?”

“Yes that was so good. Thank you.” Felicity smiled at him.

Oliver picked up the tray and headed for the kitchen. “I need to get something for dinner tonight before we do anything. What do you think of a roast?” 

“Mmm…” Felicity smiled. “Beef roast made by my beefcake.”

Oliver laughed as he put the dishes in the sink. He poured Felicity a second cup of coffee and came back into the bedroom. “Get dressed. The stars are waiting.”

Felicity sipped her coffee and nodded. “Stars then shopping. Dessert?”

Oliver shrugged. “We could get a cake. Mckenna likes chocolate.”

“What woman doesn't like chocolate?” Felicity giggled. “We can’t have wine because of the baby…..  Mckenna's baby.”

“Right. I will make a list while you take a shower.” Oliver took the coffee cup out of her hands.

Felicity pouted for just a second then got out of bed to shower.

>>\---->


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After spending the morning at the planetarium kissing under the stars, Oliver and Felicity header for the market.

Oliver bought everything he needed to make dinner and Felicity put a few extra things in the cart as he went through the store.

Felicity dropped a package of cookies into the cart and Oliver picked them up and handed them to her. “If you want to get cookies we’ll get them from the bakery when we pick up dessert.”

“Oh!” Felicity looked at the package of cookies. “Okay but I just thought we could eat these in bed.”

Oliver chuckled. “No eating cookies in the bed. Too many crumbs.”

Felicity sighed. “Fine but we are getting the ones with the icing and sprinkles on top.”

Oliver nodded. “And a few chocolate chip.”

‘Definitely!” Felicity put the cookies on the shelf.

Oliver pointed to the meat in the cart. “We'd better get going if it’s going to be done when Mckenna and reed get there.”

They went straight to the store deli and got cookies but didn’t see a cake that they both could agree on.

“Oliver can you make that cake you made when we first got here?” Felicity suggested.

Oliver nodded. “I have to get a few things but sure. “

It took a little longer to check out that they expected but they got back to the house and Oliver started cooking.

Felicity grabbed her tablet and a water. She went out on the deck and started to look at wedding things online.

Oliver glanced out at her after a while. He saw the smile on her face and knew they had made the right decision in leaving the city and spending the summer at this beach house. He has never seen Felicity so relaxed.

At the agreed upon time reed and Mckenna arrived with a bottle of wine.

“I thought you were bringing Reed’s mom?” Felicity asked.

“She wanted to rest.it was a long flight.” Reed explained. Something smells wonderful.

“That’s Oliver.” Felicity grinned.

“I think he means dinner.” Mckenna whispered.

“Oh yeah….” Felicity blushed. “Come out on the deck. I’ll get the corkscrew and a sparkling water.”

“Thanks.” Mckenna smiled as they went out on the deck to sit at the table.

“This looks nice.” Reed commented as he sat down. “A bit formal.”

“Yeah. Oliver has a tendency to set a table like he was still in the Queen mansion.” Felicity glanced in through the kitchen window. “Even when we order pizza. Right hun?”

Oliver came out with chilled salads. “I like things to be nice. Even when dinner comes out of a cardboard box.”

Mckenna chuckled. “Or a Styrofoam container. He is weird like that.”

Felicity kissed Oliver on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

“So she has you slaving over a hot stove for her?” Reed chuckled. “Wait till she’s pregnant She’ll have you doing ice cream runs at 2 in the morning.”

“It was just that one time.” Mckenna glared at her husband.

“It was three times and you know it.” Reed chuckled. 

Felicity put the corkscrew on the table and handed a sparkling water to Mckenna before she sat down. “What are we talking about?”

“Reed was giving me tips for when you and i are expecting.” Oliver winked at her.

“Yeah. We discussed how many but not when so far.” Felicity put her hand on Oliver's arm. “Right now, I’m just trying to plan a wedding.”

“Start with the colors and the flowers and things will just fall into place.” Mckenna suggested. “Reed and I picked the colors from paint chips while we were painting our new house.”

Oliver looked at felicity. “We’ll be getting a place at the end of the summer.”

Felicity nodded.” I like the idea as long as don't use green.”

Oliver laughed. “So no jungle theme then?”

“Ugh. Landmines are not good party favors.” Felicity shook her head.

“Landmines?” Reed looked confused.

“I was shipwrecked on an island that had World War II landmines all over it.” Oliver poked at his salad.

“I heard about that.” Reed nodded.

“So you told Felicity about the island.” Mckenna glanced at Felicity.

“I went there with Oliver.” Felicity rubbed his arm again. “He wanted to show it to me and visit his father's grave. It was beautiful but not somewhere i would like to live for 5 years.” 

“I didn't realize your father was buried there. I thought he was lost at sea.” Mckenna took a sip of water and realized she was making Oliver uncomfortable.

“I found him on the beach.” Oliver stood up. “I’ll go get the main course.”  He left the table and went into the kitchen.

Reed gave Mckenna a glare. “You need to stop being a cop for one night, Mckenna.”

“I wasn't interrogating him. I was just surprised by what he said.” Mckenna glared back at him

Oliver came back with two plates and handed them to Mckenna and reed. “Be right back.”

“I’m Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Oliver.” Mckenna apologized.

“You didn’t.” Oliver smiled and went to get his and Felicity's plates.

When he returned he handed Felicity her plate and sat down with his. They all ate in silence for a while.

“This is really good.” Mckenna smiled. “Reed, you need to learn how to cook.”

Reed laughed. “Never gonna happen.”

“I cook because Felicity burns water.” Oliver winked at Felicity.

“I can make sandwiches and cold cereal. It’s not like I’m going to starve without you.” Felicity shrugged. “There’s also a Big Bellly Burger less than a mile away.”

“I’ve been craving their fries since I got pregnant.” Mckenna laughed.

“The one on 7th street is open all night.” Reed grinned.

“Good to know. Right Oliver?” Felicity looked over at him and smiled.

“Everyone ready for dessert?” Oliver stood up again. “Help me with the coffee, Felicity?”

“Sure.” Felicity stood up and went with him. When they got to the kitchen Felicity whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just talking about the island makes me… I don’t know.” Oliver shrugged.

“Yeah.” Felicity put plates and cups on a tray with the coffee pot. “It’s almost over and its hasn’t been a disaster.”

Oliver chuckled. “I know.” He gave her a quick kiss and picked up the cake. “Let’s just see how dessert goes.”

Oliver brought out the cake and sat it on the table. Felicity followed with a fresh pot of coffee.

“You have to taste this cake. Oliver made one the first week were here and I think I ate the whole thing by myself.” Felicity put the coffee on the table.

Oliver raised the knife to cut the cake then froze. He could feel eyes on him. He looked around then he saw a figure standing on the beach dressed in black.

“Excuse me. Felicity, go ahead and serve. I’ll be right back.” Oliver jumped over the rail on the deck then jogged over to the figure.

“Who is that?” Mckenna asked Felicity.

“That’s Nyssa. Oliver’s hopefully ex-wife.” Felicity sliced into the cake.

“Ex-wife?” Mckenna squinted at the woman there was something familiar about her.

“Very long complicated story.” Felicity shook her head. “We don’t talk about it. Ever! She’s not the worse ex he’s ever had.”

Mckenna looked at Felicity. “What?”

“Oh! Not you.” Felicity turned pink. “Helena Bertinelli. I was thinking of her. She a psycho. Nyssa is just….. well Nyssa.”

“Husband.” Nyssa said as Oliver approached. She continued to look out at the ocean. “I have brought you the documents. I have signed them as you asked.”

“Thank you.” Oliver put his hands in his pockets. “You could have just sent them by mail or messenger.”

Nyssa pulled the folder papers out of her coat and handed them to him. “I was nearby. Have you betrothed yourself to Felicity?”

“Yes.” Oliver took the papers from her. “There's cake and coffee…..”

“No. I must get back.” Nyssa looked at him. She took a dagger from her belt. “This is my gift to you. It symbolizes the cutting of our marriage bonds. You are now free.”

Oliver took the dagger. “If you ever need my help….”

“I will not.” Nyssa looked back at the people on the deck. Tell Felicity that I relinquish all claim to you. She may claim you now without guilt.”

Oliver smiled. “I'll tell her.”

Nyssa nodded and started to walk away. Goodbye Al Sah-Him.

“Goodbye Nyssa.” Oliver watched her walk away for a few moments. He put the dagger in his pocket then turned to go back to the deck. 

Felicity looked up as Oliver climbed over the railing. “Well?”

Oliver handed her the papers. “Nyssa said to tell you that you may now claim me.”

Felicity checked for the signature and the notary stamp. She glanced at the dagger in his pocket. “I see she gave you a present.”

Oliver took the dagger out of his pocket and handed it to Felicity. “It means she's cut all ties to me. I think that may be the one she used when she tried to kill me.”

Felicity snorted. “I guess this will be my something old then. Although it’s a little heavy to put in my garter. I'll just have to carry it.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.  

Reed laughed. He thought they were kidding around. Mckenna just stared at them not sure what to think.

When Reed and Mckenna left a little while later. Felicity and Oliver cleared the table and went to bed.

Felicity plopped down on the bed next to Oliver. “You miss your dad?”

“And mom.” Oliver admitted. “They won’t be at our wedding or see any of their grandchildren.”

“I know. I’ve thought about that. I don’t know what I would do without my mom.” Felicity rubbed Oliver’s arm and kissed his cheek.

Oliver put his arms around her and held her close. “We have each other and that’s all I need.”

Felicity snuggled closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

>>\---->

 

About a month before the wedding there was a knock on the door. Oliver was in the kitchen getting wine. He put the glasses down and went to see who was at the door.

Thea and Laurel pushed their way in as soon as he opened the door.

“How did you know where we were?” Oliver asked.

“Hi Ollie. I missed you too. I’m fine.” Thea sat on the sofa.

Laurel sat next to her and sighed. “So this is your little love nest, huh?”

Felicity came out of the bedroom with a t shirt and yoga pants on. “Hi. What are you two doing here?”

“We came to ask you to come back. The city needs you.” Laurel looked at Oliver. “We need you.”

“Laurel, you all can handle it. That's why we left. We knew the city was in capable hands.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “You can do it without us.”

“We can’t, Ollie. We’ve tried but we need you.” Laurel folded her arms in front of her. “It’s too much. We need your help.”

Oliver shook his head. “No!” He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

“Felicity, you need to talk to him. We need him to come back.” Laurel looked pleadingly at Felicity.

“Oliver and I want a normal life. He deserves a normal life. Laurel, he can’t keep putting himself in danger all the time.” Felicity looked at Thea. “Please tell me you understand, Thea. After the island and Nanda Parbat and all the fighting in between, he’s just not able to keep going like that forever. Do you understand?”

Thea sighed. “Felicity, it’s a lot harder than we thought.”

Felicity shook her head. “He’s been doing it for years. You’ve only been doing it for a few months.” She stood up and walked to the bedroom door. “Just think about that.”

Felicity opened the door and slipped inside. Felicity leaned on the door and looked at him. “Oliver? Are you okay?”

Oliver sat on the bed holding onto the pink elephant. He just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted a normal life. He didn't want to be in constant danger anymore. No more fighting. No more Arrow.

Oliver looked up then shook his head.

“Tell me what's up. Why did you yell at your sister? And why are you sitting on the bed holding my elephant?”

“I can't do it.” Oliver sighed.

“You can't do what?” Felicity sat on the bed. “Put down the elephant or stop yelling at your sister?”

“I can't go back to that life.” Oliver wiped his face. “I have been fighting for years and I am tired. Thea and Laurel can handle it. If they need help, there’s John and Roy. Quentin will help too. I have given the city all I can and there are others to take my place.”

“I didn't realize you felt like that.” Felicity reached out and caresses his cheek. “But I understand. I knew you were leaning towards not going back.”

“You want to go back?” Oliver hugged the elephant to his chest. “Its fine. I can go back if you want to.”

“I’m not going back if you aren't.” Felicity smiled at him. “We do it together or not at all.”

“Felicity, I know helping the city is important to you. If you really want to go back, then we'll go. It’s okay.”

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “We stay. Like you said, there are others to take over for you. For us.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver looked into her eyes. “I know we hadn't decided anything yet.”

Felicity kissed him softly. “I only want to be with you. Get married and have a future that doesn't involve gunfire and explosions.”

Oliver put down the elephant and pulled Felicity into his arms. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Felicity hugged him tighter. “We should tell them.”

“Not yet.” Oliver nuzzled her neck. “They can wait.”

Felicity sighed and just held on to him tightly.

In the living room, Thea looked at Laurel. “Should we knock? You should go knock.”

“Why should it be me? You’re his sister.” Laurel looked at the door. “What are they doing?”

Thea made a face. “It's really quiet. You don't think they are…..”

Laurel shuddered and made a face. “I'm not going to knock now.”

Thea looked around and found a note pad and pen. “We’ll just leave a note. They can call us later with what their plans are.”

“Yeah. That's a good plan.” Laurel nodded.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Oliver and Felicity came out holding hands.

“So?” Thea asked.

“We aren't going back.” Oliver waited for Thea to try to convince him.

Thea looked at them. They were holding hands. She looked into her brother’s eyes and saw the pain and exhaustion in them for the first time.

“Oliver, I don't understand.” Laurel folded her arms in front of her. “This whole thing was your mission and now you just want to give it up when we need you.”

“Laurel.” Thea pulled on her arm. “We need to go.”

“But he hasn't agreed to help us.” Laurel stepped away. “You need to help us.”

“I think Ollie is done with fighting. We can handle it. Right Laurel?” Thea grabbed Laurel’s arm firmly and pulled her toward the front door. “We are going home now. She looked at her brother. Call me?”

Oliver nodded. “It was good to see you both.”

Laurel opened her mouth to say something else but Thea dragged her to the door.

“Thea we need… “ Laurel started to say

“We need to go!” Thea kept pulling her along.

Once they were out the door, Oliver sat on the sofa and put his face in his hands as he leaned over.

Felicity sat next to him and rubbed his back. “Thea understands. She will explain things to the others. We should go to bed. Its late.”

Oliver raised his head. “Yeah. I feel like I have let her down. Let them all down.”

Felicity shook her head. “John will know you haven’t let them down and so will Thea. Right now, we should focus on wedding plans and where we go from here. I was thinking we could get a small house and fix it up together.”

Oliver nodded then pulled her into his arms and felt so lucky to have her.

>>\---->


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was a warm late August morning. The sun was shining and the preparations for the wedding were in full swing. The chairs, tables, and the bar had been set up. There were two men putting together an archway covered in pink hibiscus and white roses.

Oliver looked around and smiled. This was it! He was going to marry the love of his life. Soon the guests would arrive and he and Felicity would get married.

Thea waved at him just before she yelled at someone. Oliver chuckled. He was more than happy to let Thea oversee the set up. She reminded him of their mother getting ready for one of their massive parties.

Felicity sat on the bed with her mother. “I didn’t think that I would ever get married but here I am on my wedding day.”

“I know, baby. It’s so exciting and Oliver is a great guy.” Donna Smoak smiled. “Maybe, we should start getting you ready.”

“Mom, it’s just a white cotton sundress. I didn’t want to go overboard.” Felicity sighed. “We wanted something simple.”

“Really? Because that looks like a whole lot of fuss out there.” Donna pointed out the window. “Is that a bar?”

“Yeah. Thea wanted to help with some of the details and we decided to let her.” Felicity sighed. Oliver says she gets the party planning DNA from their mom.”

“It’s sad that Oliver won’t have his parents here.” Donna got up and went to look out the window.

“I think he knows they're here in spirit. Well, I hope he does.” Felicity looked over at the sundress hanging on the back of the door. “I think his mother would have tried to talk him out of marrying me. She didn’t like me. I never met his dad.”

“That’s the way with all mothers are with their sons so I here.” Donna turned to look back at Felicity. “Do you know how you’re doing your hair?”

“I was just going to wear it loose. Oliver likes it that way.” Felicity looked over on the nightstand at her glasses. “I’m going to wear contacts today.”

“Are you sure? You’re going to cry.” Donna warned her.

Felicity sighed. “I know but no glasses.”

“Where’s the shoes you’re wearing today?” Donna looked around.

“Barefoot beach wedding mom.” Felicity sighed, “You might want to take those stilettos off. You’ll sink into the sand.”

Donna made a face as she looked at her shoes. “I’ll be short and all the men will be looking down at my boobs.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Mom... barefoot….”

“Okay.” Donna took off her shoes and stood up. “This feels so strange.”

It was almost noon when the guests started to arrive. Women in colorful sundresses and men in Hawaiian shirts filled the seats. There was a cooling breeze coming off the ocean that made the August sun bearable.

Roy tapped Oliver on the shoulder. “You ready?”

Oliver nodded. He looked at John standing at the archway and nodded.

Roy gave Thea the signal and she went in to tell felicity that they were ready.

Thea grabbed the bouquets from the refrigerator and knocked on the bedroom door. “Felicity, its time.” She smiled when she saw Felicity in her dress. “You look beautiful.”

Felicity smiled as she took her bouquet from Thea. “Ready Mom?”

“Yes. I'm not sure I like this barefoot thing.” Donna wrinkled her nose.

“The sand was raked before we started to set up. There's no stones or shells or trash anywhere.” Thea assured her. “I'm actually very happy to be out of heels for one day.”

“Are we missing anyone?” Felicity asked.

“Laurel had a case.” Thea told her. “But Nyssa is here and she's not wearing black. Mckenna is here with her husband. She's really pregnant. I was surprised to see her. She and Ollie had a bad breakup.”

“We ran into her and Reed. We've been having couples’ nights all summer.” Felicity walked to the back door. “She's due really soon.”

“Uh… How soon?” Thea asked.

“Weeks from now.” Felicity saw the look of panic on Thea’s face. She won’t go into labor today.”

“Good!” Thea breathed a sigh of relief. She signaled the DJ and he started the music. “Here we go.”

Thea walked down the aisle to her brother and Roy. Thea winked at Oliver and moved off to the side.

The wedding march started and Donna walked her daughter down the aisle then sat in the first row.

Felicity handed her bouquet to Thea and took Oliver’s hands.

“Dearly beloved, we are here to join Felicity Megan Smoak and Oliver Jonas Queen in holy matrimony. Before we start, is there any reason why these two should not be married…..” John grinned. “If so keep it to yourself or I'll shoot you. I have my glock.”

Oliver and Felicity laughed.

“Good.” John grinned. “Do you, Oliver, take Felicity as your lawful wedded wife?”

“I do.” Oliver smiled.

“Do you, Felicity, take Oliver as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Felicity smiled.

“Oliver, your vows?” John looked at Oliver.

Oliver looked into her eyes. “Felicity, you are my heart the light that guides me, calms my nightmares, and takes away my pain. I love you with everything that I am. Heart, body, and soul. You are my always.”

“Felicity, your vows?” John smiled at Felicity.

“Oh... yeah… “ Felicity took a deep breath. Felicity looked into his eyes and squeezed his hands. “Oliver, you have made me better, stronger, just by loving me. I have loved you for so long. I believe we were meant to be together. Heart, body, and soul. You are my always too.”

“Rings?” John looked at Roy. Roy was staring at Thea. “Roy?”

“Sorry. Got them right here.” Roy took them out of his pocket and handed the rings to John.

John held his hand out with the rings in his palm. “Oliver, take this ring and put it on Felicity's hand.”

Oliver took the ring and put it on Felicity. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Felicity took Oliver’s ring out of John's palm without being asked. She put it on his hand. “With this ring. I thee wed.”

“Oliver and Felicity have spoken their vows and exchanged rings. By the power vested in me by this state. I pronounce them husband and wife.” John looked at Oliver. “Don't stand there. Kiss her.”

Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms and kissed her. It was a soft slow lingering kiss.

Roy coughed.

Oliver glared at him over his shoulder.

Roy put his hands up in surrender.

John chuckled. “Ladies and gentlemen. Oliver and Felicity Queen.”

Thea handed Felicity her bouquet and Oliver walked his bride back down the aisle.

Felicity pulled Oliver inside for a moment before the champagne and hor derves  started to be passed around.

“What are we doing in here?” Oliver asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“We got the house.” Felicity kissed him. “I got an email from the realtor this morning.”

“When can we move in?” Oliver asked.

“Next week.” Felicity smiled. “I wonder if we should tell Thea now.”

“No.” Oliver shook his head. wait until everyone leaves. “So Coast City is our new home now.”

“Yeah.” Felicity smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Thea opened the door. “Good! You still have your clothes on. You need to mingle. Now!”

Oliver laughed as Thea turned and went back to the party. “She’s right. We need to mingle.”

“One more kiss before we go.” Felicity tilted her face up to his.

Oliver kissed his wife and knew he was finally ready for his life to change.


End file.
